


the adventures of plant lady and kicky boi

by acecake5



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Fun, Gen, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other, fun platonic shit mostly, i needed names ok, i was dared to name spinkick and flytrap jim and jam, if u have a problem w my writing deal with it i do what i want, ill add tags as i go along n add characters n relationships, m making it up as i go along, most of any ships in this fic will be in the background, most of this is writing but some of it is like groupchat stuff, not my first fic but my first fic on this account, pls, spinkick n flytrap arent romantic or anything just friendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecake5/pseuds/acecake5
Summary: spinkick and flytrap are roommates and best friends just tryna get through university
Relationships: Spinkick (Carmen Sandiego) & Flytrap (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16





	1. when your roommate calls you at 6am

**Author's Note:**

> flytrap is out wandering the town at night and gets lost cause she cant see

**_RING_ **

Spinkick blinked and groggily raised his head off of his pillow.

**_RING_ **

He reached his hand vaguely in the direction of the sound and picked up his phone, squinting at the light. He managed to read the contact name, Flytrap, and tapped the accept call button.

_ “Jim, how do you get back to the campus from Target?” _

“What?”

_ “I was out wandering and I got lost.” _

“Why were you out at night? It’s 6 AM, Jam,” Spinkick frowned.

_ “I know, I can’t fucking see!” _

“If you can’t see, why were you out wandering? You could have gotten hit by a car!” 

_ “Cars have headlights, Jim. Those I can see.” _

“I’m coming to get you,” Spinkick sighed and pressed the end call button and rose up out of bed. He glimpsed at the alarm clock, which read 6:14 AM.

He put on his jacket, grabbed his keys and a flashlight and pushed open the door to his room. The hallway of the dorm building was dimly lit, and usually extremely eerie at night, when it was quieter. He suppressed a shudder as he walked down the stairs.

He made it to the ground floor and walked past the posters taped on the walls and the empty help desk and then outside, immediately feeling a cold gust of wind as he stepped onto the asphalt of the parking lot. 

Jim doesn’t think he’ll ever understand how Flytrap manages to wander aimlessly through the streets for hours in light clothing at night.

He crossed the street, shining his flashlight at the sign. The Target shouldn’t be too far away - he went there once to buy a pillow and he remembers the walk only being about ten minutes long. 

A gust of wind brushes past him and a chill creeps up his spine.

**_bloing_ **

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, tapping the pin in and checking his messages.

**Flytrap** at 6:23 AM

are you almost here yet?

**Spinkick** at 6:24 AM

yea just a couple more blocks till i get there

**Flytrap** at 6:24 AM

hurry up im cold

**Spinkick** at 6:24 AM

k 

He tucked his phone back into his pocket before speeding up his walking pace.

The Target sign came into view, and he stepped around a building on the corner of the street, shining his flashlight towards the entrance of the store.

“Jam!” he called, pointing his flashlight around the store.

“Boo!” came from behind him and he yelped, jumping forwards and whirling around. “Haha!”

“Flytrap! Why?” he asked, annoyed.

“I’ll stop doing it when you stop being so easily scared, Zuko,” Flytrap was laughing, keeling over and clutching her chest.

“Stop calling me Zuko!” Spinkick exclaimed, sending Jam into another round of laughter.

“You sound so much like him though!” she said.

Jim scowled and turned away.

Panting as she stopped laughing, Flytrap turned over to Spinkick.

“So let’s go back to the dorms or what?” 

“C’mon,” Spinkick said, gesturing for Jam to follow him as he started walking.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. "cool" kids group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone hacked into the "cool kids" group chat and changed all the nicknames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i do this

Flytrap walked out of her last class for the day and pulled out her phone, which had been blowing up with notifications all day. She’d had to mute it in the morning so it didn’t disturb her in her classes.

**_cool kids gc_ **

**majoring in bola** at 5:34 PM

ok guys wtf has been happening all day

...

who changed my name

**clown college💣** at 5:35 PM

👨‍💻

**majoring in bola** at 5:35 PM

@thetroll

**thomas the train** at 5:36 PM

not me

**electric boy** at 5:36 PM

i think it’s that hacker kid whos friends w carmen 

**majoring in bola** at 5:36 PM

i dont think we’re the cool kids gc anymore after this yall...

**electric boy** at 5:38 PM

where’s spinkick

**majoring in bola** at 5:38 PM

still in classes

**thomas the train** at 5:39 PM

lmao cant wait to see his reaction

**furry** at 5:51 PM

im not a fucking furry fuck

**thomas the train** at 5:51 PM

lmao sheena??

**hello, zuko here** at 5:52 PM

i hate being in this gc.

**majoring in bola** at 5:52 PM

LMAO

**thomas the train** at 5:52 PM

haha

**hello, zuko here** at 5:53 PM

“haha” says the person whos nickname is  _ thomas the train _

**thomas the train** at 5:53 PM

fuck you

**majoring in bola** at 5:54 PM

now now kids, dont fight

**hello, zuko here** has left the chat

**spinkick** has been added to the chat

**spinkick’s** nickname has been changed to  **hello, zuko here**

**hello, zuko here** at 6:03 PM

who added me back

**thomas the train** at 6:04 PM

idk

**electric boy** at 6:04 PM

probably whoever changed all the nicknames

**furry** at 6:05 PM

whoever did will feel my wrath

**electric boy** at 6:05 PM

(sarcasm voice) i dont doubt it

**antonio** at 6:13 PM

What happened?

**majoring in bola** at 6:13 PM

someone changed all the nicknames and we cant change them back

**All nicknames have been reset.**

**flytrap** at 6:14 PM

thank you antonio

**spinkick** at 6:15 PM

ur the only thing holding this group chat together antonio 

idk what we’d do w out u

**antonio** at 6:15 PM

thank you jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i named the troll thomas partly because that's the name that won the spin the wheel and partly bc thomas the train jokes


	3. dash haber is a fashion major

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jim goes shopping and meets a fashion major

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so u kno i have never gone to college in my life and know nothing

Spinkick peered down at the shopping list in his hand. He’d gotten the milk and the eggs and soda, but Flytrap needed some particular supplies for a project and Jim couldn’t find them. 

He leaned his head around a shelf and... no, just the hat aisle. He made eye contact with someone standing there, who looked a bit familiar. Oh right! The fashion major Sheena knows.

“Dash Haber?” the name came to him.

“Hello, Jim, isn’t it?” Dash said, breaking eye contact and looking back at the hats.

“Wouldn’t expect to see you here,” Spinkick said. 

“It’s for an assignment,” Dash said flatly.

“Oh okay,” Spinkick turned away and walked over to another aisle.

“What are you looking for?” Dash asked from behind him.

“Some supplies for a project Jam has to do,” Spinkick said, offering the shopping list to Dash.

“You can find all this in the arts and crafts aisle,” Dash said, giving him a look.

“I don’t know where the arts and crafts aisle is.”   
  


“You don’t?” Dash raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t usually shop here.”

“Luckily for you, I’m going there next. Follow me,” Dash started to walk away, and Spinkick followed behind him.

“What do you need there?” Jim asked.

“Sewing supplies.”

The rest of the walk to the arts and crafts aisle was silent.

“Here we are,” Dash said, gesturing to the shelves before walking off to where there were sewing supplies.

“Thanks!” Spinkick said, walking around to find what he needed and putting them in the cart.

“You’re welcome,” Dash called.

After Jim found everything, he walked over to the cash registers and got in line, pulling out his phone.

**spinkick** at 3:48 PM

i got everything

guess who i met in the hat aisle

**flytrap** at 3:49 PM

who

**spinkick** at 3:49 PM

dash haber

**flytrap** at 3:49 PM

who

**spinkick** at 3:49 PM

that fashion major whos friends w sheena

**flytrap** at 3:50 PM

why would he be at walmart

doesnt he always wear designer shit

**spinkick** at 3:50 PM

idk he said it was for an assignment lol

Spinkick slipped his phone back into his pocket and put a forty dollar bill on the counter, grabbed the groceries, and walked out.

  
  



	4. sheena stop quoting vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what to tell u this just came to me

**_cool kids gc_ **

**flytrap** at 1:13 AM

road work ahead

**sheena** at 1:13 AM

yeah i sure hope at does

wait fuck

**flytrap** at 1:13 AM

go the fuck to sleep

**sheena** at 1:14 AM

no u <3

**graham cracker** at 1:14 AM

how did you take down captain america

**sheena** at 1:14 AM

we shot him in ze legs because iz shield is the size of a dinner plate and he is an idiot

**flytrap** at 1:14 AM 

fine. suffer.

**sheena** at 1:15 AM

i will :)

**graham cracker** at 1:17 AM

and they were roommates

**sheena** at 1:17 AM

oh my god they were roommates

**spinkick** at 1:23 AM

wtf guys everyone go to sleep

**sheena** at 1:23 AM

why

**spinkick** at 1:23 AM

bc?? sleep is good for you??? 

**sheena** at 1:23 AM

what the FUCK is up kyle

**spinkick** at 1:24 AM

sheena i know where your dorm is

_ (sheena is offline) _

**spinkick** at 1:24 AM

@flytrap @crackle

_ (crackle is offline) _

**flytrap** at 1:24 AM

jim you know that isn’t working on me

**spinkick** at 1:25 AM

still go to sleep

**flytrap** at 1:25 AM

fine 

**sheena** at 8:46 AM

hey how ya doin

**flytrap** at 8:47 AM

no

**sheena** at 8:47 AM

bitch

**flytrap** at 8:47 AM

blocked

**sheena** at 8:48 AM

wait unblock me i have to tell you something

**flytrap** at 8:48 AM

? unblocked?

**_Direct Messages_ **

**sheena** at 8:49 AM

fuck you

  
  
  



	5. the council has not come to a decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spinkick, the troll, and flytrap are arguing abt whether or not dr bellum and countess cleo are married

Jam brushed past Spinkick, who was talking to Thomas, as she went out to get something for breakfast. 

“...but I’m sure they’re married!” she stopped in her tracks. This argument again?

“We’ve literally never seen them interact!” the Troll retorted.

“I have! I saw them talking to each other at lunch once!” Spinkick said.

“So you’ve seen them interact _once_! That doesn’t mean anything!”

Spinkick scowled.

“Sorry, what are you two arguing about this time?” Jam asked, feigning ignorance.

“Countess Cleo and Dr. Bellum are married to each other, obviously,” Spinkick said.

“Countess Cleo and Dr. Bellum are obviously _not_ married to each other,” the Troll said.

Flytrap looked at the two.

“Sorry, Jim, I’m going to have to side with Thomas on this one,” Flytrap said, earning a frustrated groan from Spinkick.

“We could ask the group chat?” Spinkick suggested, “See what they think.”

Flytrap raised an eyebrow. “Alright, but I don’t get why you’re so invested in this, Zuko.”

Spinkick scoffed. 

**_cool kids gc_ **

**spinkick** at 7:09 AM

ok i need to settle an argument

so @everyone do u think cleo and dr. bellum r married yes or no

**crackle** at 7:11 AM

they’re def married

**spinkick** at 7:11 AM

haha @thetroll @flytrap

**flytrap** at 7:12 AM

just because crackle agrees with you doesn’t mean everyone does

**sheena** at 7:12 AM

i dont think they’re married

**flytrap** at 7:12 AM

see?

**spinkick** at 7:12 AM

fuck you

**antonio** at 7:14 AM

i dont know ive never met doctor bellum

**jean-paul** at 7:15 AM

why is this an argument that matters @spinkick

**spinkick** at 7:15 AM

...

just say yes or no goat boy

**jean-paul** at 7:16 AM

perish

**flytrap** at 7:17 AM

so i think we all agree that this is a prtty dumb argument that doesn’t matter right

**mime b** 💣 **mb** at 7:21 AM

✔️💍

**flytrap** at 7:21 AM

mb istg

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tell me what spinny boi and plant lady should do next


End file.
